


Fucking in Flowers

by FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fucking, Kaede/Sogo and MC get it on in a field of flowers, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings/pseuds/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings
Summary: In which Kaede/Sogo takes MC to their special place, is given an unexpected floral gift, and gives MC a gift or two of their own. There are sexy times ahead!  I haven't written in a loooong time.  I hope this okay, I tried to write Kaede/Sogo as they throughout, so hopefully I didn't mess that up. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Kaede/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Fucking in Flowers

Kaede led her to their field of flowers. Of course it was theirs. A secret between the leader of the clan and the maker of the Dragon's Tears. A beautiful place they could escape to just the two of them together.

They had been making eyes at each other as they had gathered plants to replenish their stores. Loving eyes, laughing eyes, lusting eyes. All looks were fair game since they were lovers and best friends and partners for life. It was the lusting looks though that had prompted Kaede to lead her to this spot. The hope that those looks might turn to something more was too strong to ignore.

They watched as she gazed dreamily around them. She always seemed carried away by the sight and the scents and the memories they had created here. So many lovely flowers, she was the loveliest of all. Watching her made their heart race madly, and their eyes remained glued to her every move.

She bent at the waist and let her fingertips skim the tops of the flowers, glancing back at them with a smile and something like mischief in her eyes. She paused over the very flowers she'd once used to make them a flower crown as children. Slowly she gathered some of them, watching Kaede with those eyes that held a secret.

They watched as she wove the flowers delicately into a small circle. It was too small to be a floral crown. Too big to be a ring. Maybe it was a bracelet. It looked a good size for Kaede's strong but graceful wrist perhaps. Smiling, they waited for her to present her gift, ready to offer their arm for decoration.

However, as she approached, the look of mischief in her eyes darkened into a needy look of passion that startled them for a moment. She stepped close, then dropped to her knees before her lover, staring up through lashes of midnight softness. She clasped the circle of flowers to her chest as she leaned in to their thighs, nuzzling while continuing to glance up adoringly. They thought their heart might burst through their chest at the sight. She was so lovely, so loving, so... everything. And the way she looked at them made them feel as though they were everything as well. And they hardened beneath their clothes.

"I've been thinking of nothing but sucking you all day... may I?" 

Her words were a storm of lust that shook their body and made them feel weak with need, but strong with love. She nuzzled further up, allowing her cheek and nose to brush against the length of them that was eager for her.

"Pretty please?"

As though she even needed to ask. They always asked things of each other, but neither would ever deny the other, such was their love and passion. They looked down at their hungry little love, begging for a taste, and found themselves pulling their cock free from its confinement.

Delight lit those beautiful eyes. She pressed her soft cheek this time to the silky skin of their shaft, rubbing gently like a happy, purring cat, before she turned her head to place a soft kiss on the tip. 

They had all but forgotten the flowers, until she lifted the ring and slowly and deliberately slid it over the head of their cock, and guided it gently to rest at the base. Stunned that she would even think to do such a thing, they stared, their mouth hanging open slightly.

"You are so beautiful... all of you." 

Those last three words were spoken in a husky voice just before her mouth engulfed the tip, and slid like silk to meet the flowers she had so lovingly placed around their girth.

Groaning, they moved their hands to her hair, letting them tangle in her locks. Tilting her head to keep her eyes locked with theirs, they glided slowly back out of the sweet heat of her mouth, before thrusting gently back in again, careful to give her exactly what she could take, exactly what she loved.

She moaned around the thickness buried between her lips. She loved this feeling. She loved the way she could make her lover need her so desperately that they took control and gently fucked her mouth as she sucked greedily on every inch. It was so arousing to her. These were some of her favorite moments. Watching them unravel on her tongue. She'd let her hands rest on their thighs, but now she fumbled with her robes, loosening and then lowering them from her shoulders so her breasts were exposed to the slightly warm spring air.

The cock in her mouth swelled deliciously for a moment at the sight of her bare chest, and the slight breeze was like the light touch of fingertips across her nipples, hardening them under her lover's gaze. Trusting their control completely, she allowed them unhindered access to her mouth as she fondled herself for their pleasure, and for her own. Shivering, she pinched lightly and tugged at her flushed and sensitive tips, as she sucked and licked firmly at the cock that had quickened its delicious movements.

Kaede knew to be gentle, to keep from choking her while they fucked her pretty, perfect, most beloved face. This was an act of total trust, as well as something so incredibly intimate, it made their heart swell along with their aching length. Knowing how much she wanted this, how much she enjoyed it, just brought them that much closer to orgasm. Desire and love tore through them like fire. Soft, gentle words of praise and encouragement, of love, poured from their lips, their voice deepening to that of Sogo, as they struggled to keep themselves gentle while flying toward the precipice of all that is wild and unleashed in passion. 

The deep sucking pull of her mouth, the sweet feathering strokes of her tongue drove them beyond pleasure as they stared at her, her eyes so full of need for them. Watching her play with her perky little breasts was maddeningly sexy. She was the perfect image of seduction in their mind. They would give her exactly what she had begged for when she kneeled before them. 

Blinding pleasure tightened their balls, and they slid themselves nearly out of her mouth, allowing their throbbing tip to rest against the curve of her tongue between her plump, parted lips. They moaned incoherently as they watched their seed pump beautifully from their pulsing cock onto her waiting tongue, watching as her eyelids fluttered with the ecstasy of having earned this reward for pleasing them. They let their seed spill down her throat, and gave a last few gentle thrusts of their hips to milk the last of it for her. Then they let their hands stroke her hair as they praised her trust and skills.

"You did so well. You took all of me and drank every drop I gave you." 

They stroked her flushed cheeks and traced her fine features with worshipful fingertips. She really did so well at arousing and at bringing ultimate pleasure and joy. However, as she knew, this act also had consequences. When she allowed them to take control of that particular act, and turned her trust to their gentleness, something inside them was awakened. There was a need now to not to be gentle, to not have control, to let loose the primal need for her that lived inside that gentle heart of theirs. 

She knew exactly what she had done. She backed away on her knees, scrambling to remove the clothes that had been loosely hanging onto her slender frame. She was panting in need and want, and she turned from them, lowering her hands to grass, careful to avoid crushing any flowers. Spreading her legs, she presented herself, ass in the air, thighs parted, her body wanton and her lust obvious to their eyes. She was pink, swollen, dripping with need, and so ready for them.

Luckily they were already hardening again, that need to take her hard and wild and with complete abandon making it quick. They watched her toss her hair and look over her shoulder at them, wiggling enticingly. 

"Please, won't you fuck me?" 

Her words were a raspy whine that was welcome encouragement to the devastating desire to have her and claim her, to take her as hard as they desired. Careful not tear apart the flowers, they slid the ring from the base of their cock and set it gently aside as a treasure, something to be pressed and saved, to remind them of this moment in time. Long, strong, graceful fingers tugged roughly at their own length, prepping it fully as they got to their knees behind their ready love.

They teased themselves over the slickness they found between her folds, before they sank roughly in, burying themselves in one hard stroke. They enjoyed the way she shuddered and moaned and pushed herself against them, begging for it to begin in earnest. Unable to deny her that which she had earned, that which she had begged for, and had planned for with her every action, they grabbed her by the roundness of her ass and began fucking her hard and fast and deep.

The sound of slapping skin was a delicious accompaniment to the rush of intense pleasure they both shared every time their cock bottomed out inside her and their balls whipped hard against her sensitive clit. The tight pull of her when they withdrew was a deliriously heady feeling that begged for a quick return. 

The field was filled with loud gasps, moans, cries of encouragement and continued begging for more, more, more. The scent of sex mingled with the scent of flowers, adding to their wild desire. Neither party was reserved in this coupling, they both crashed together fiercely, straining to be as close as two people could be. This was them at their most animalistic. At home, their lovemaking was often softer, more lingering, more romantic in a way. But this was something they both needed sometimes, just to give in to their passion in a most primal way. She had asked for this, had begged for it, and they were more than willing to fill her need, to fill her with hard pounding cock. 

Leaning over her arching back, they held her, one hand still gripping her ass, the other wrapping firmly around the back of her neck, holding her in place for their final thrusts. Sensing her closeness to orgasm, they doubled their efforts, giving her the deepest and hardest thrusts possible, their voice low and deep and demanding her release. 

Their command for her to come hard all over their cock was met with complete obedience as her entire body was seized with the orgasm rocking through her, bringing them fiercely to completion as well. The sheer bliss of the slick drag of her clenching walls around their throbbing cock sent them spiraling into ecstasy once more, allowing them to fill her needy body with the last of their seed. 

Their final few thrusts were still rough, but their fingers let go of her neck and slid achingly slowly down her back while the other hand released her ass and smoothed up her side until they both rested on her waist. Stilling inside her, they planted a soft kiss on her shoulder blade as she trembled and panted in joyous relief. 

The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees as they held themselves in that pose for a time, basking in the feeling of freedom granted by their own, secret, beautiful field of flowers.


End file.
